the nightmare
by everyfanlover
Summary: rumbelle fanfic Belle has a terrible nightmare and gets scared around Rumpelstiltskin. i am horrible at summerys but please read it you wont be sorry complete for now i may make a new chapter please please PLEASE review my story i wanna know if i should write another OUAT story this is my first OUAT fanfic


Rumpelstiltskin woke up to his belle screaming in her sleep in the room

next to him he got out of bed and walked as fast as he could to her room.

When he got inside he sat on he bed and started to shake her awake.

"Belle belle darling wake up" belle woke up and before she realized where

she was she saw Rumpelstiltskin and screamed "Belle love its me there is

no need to scream" she opened her eyes again and stopped screaming

"Rumple?" she asked

"yes love it's me"

What belle did next bothered Rumple most which was lay her head down

on his lap and cry

"belle what is the matter"

"oh it's just the nightmare I had felt so real"

"well darling you don't need to worry you are safe in my arms"

Belle just continued crying in his lap as he rubbed soothing circles in her

back till she fell back asleep.

He stayed up that whole night with her asleep in his lap.

When the morning came Rumpelstiltskin gently woke up his sleeping belle.

"hey" she said

"hey I hope your dreams were better"

"much"

"so do you wish to tell me what that nightmare was about?"

"if you don't mind I'd rather not think of it again"

"I understand"

She than got up kissed him on the cheek and left the room

Later that day belle was dusting some things in the shop when

Rumpelstiltskin Came up behind her and touched her shoulder to get her

attention belle jumped and turned around and almost looked frightened by

him.

"belle are you ok?"

"yes sorry you just startled me thats all"

"ok well I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go to grannies and

get lunch"

"sure that sounds like a wonderful idea"

He that offered her his arm and they walked to grannies. Though

Rumpelstiltskin something was wrong because no one looks that scared by

just being startled.

When they got to grannies they ordered what they always get a

hamburger and ice tea. They didn't really talk that much.

Rumpelstiltskin went to hold her hand but as soon as she felt his touch

she pulled her hand away

"sweetheart please tell me what is wrong what did I do?"

"nothing! Nothing you didn't do anything!"

And after saying that belle got up and walked out of the dinner. Over

hearing what had happened ruby walked over to the table

"so what did you do now" she asked him

"for once I have know idea"

Ruby sat down at the table across from him

"what do you mean you have know idea?"

"she been like this all day since she woke up what you just saw was me

trying to hold her hand"

"and she just freaked out like that"

"yes the only thing I can of is the nightmare she had she won't tell me

what happened."

"maybe the nightmare was about you" ruby said

"you know I bet it was I should go find her and try to talk to her"

"ya try the docks she goes there to think"

"thank you ruby" he said while heading out the door

Rumpelstiltskin Did as ruby said and searched by the docks and sure

enough there she was sitting on a bench hugging her knees. The closer he

got he realized she was crying. Rumpelstiltskin didn't say a word he just sat

next to her and stared out at the ocean until she was ready to talk.

After about 10 minutes belle laid her head down on Rumpelstiltskin's

shoulder. He moved his arm so he could wrap it a round her.

"I'm so sorry Rumple" she finally said to him

"there's no need to be love I understand"

"but I know that I hurt you"

"sweetheart the only thing that hurt me was seeing you hurting and not

being able to help you"

He kissed her on the head

"now if want to tell me tell me but if not I just want you to know that I

would never do anything to hurt you what you saw in that dream was not

real and can not hurt you I love you and just want to see you happy"

She snuggled closer to him

"I don't want to tell you and I know you would never hurt me can we go

back to granny's and start over"

"of course"

They got up and walked backed to granny's with arms around each other.


End file.
